Is This The End?
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Who will win in the final battle between Robin and Slade?


**Hello guys! Here is my third Teen Titans story. Basically, it's mainly just about a final battle between Robin and Slade, and then what goes on afterwards - depending on who wins. Who wins though? You'll have to read to find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It belongs to DC Comics.**

**

* * *

**

The Teen Titans looked up at the old abandoned warehouse. The metal of its walls was rusty with several holes and the windows were smashed. No one had stepped into the old building in years, until that night. The Titans knew someone was inside, waiting for them.

"Are you sure he's in here, man?" Cyborg asked Robin, looking uneasily up at the old building. He didn't like the look of it.

"Yes," muttered Robin quietly, his eyes of anger hidden behind his mask. "Slade is in there."

The Titans stared at the building in silence, knowing their enemy was inside and was waiting for them.

After a long silence, Raven stepped forward. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get him."

"No!" Robin suddenly burst out, making the others jump with fright. They all turned to face their leader, who looked at them all from left to right. "I have to do this...on my own."

The other Titans' eyes widened with fear.

"No, Robin!" Starfire cried in fear. She grabbed Robin's shoulder and turned him to face her. "You shall be killed!"

"Yeah, man," agreed Cyborg. "We're a team! We'll defeat Slade together!"

"It's me Slade wants," replied Robin grimly. He looked down at his feet. "I'm the one who made the huge mess of the city when he forced me to become his apprentice. It's me he wants killed most of all."

"And you're just gonna give him what he wants?!" cried Beast Boy.

Robin looked up. "No. I'm gonna put right what I messed up. I'm gonna make Slade pay for everything he's done. And I'll make sure he never puts another life in danger." He looked up at his friends and smiled at their worried expressions. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"He'll slice you up like a piece of meat," retorted Beast Boy. He then winced in disgust and stuck out his tongue. "Ugh! Meat!"

Robin looked at his teammates once again from left to right. "I'm sorry, guys. But I _have _to do this alone. I'm the one out of all of us who gets in Slade's way. So I have to be the one to make sure he is stopped once and for all."

"Well, it's your funeral," Raven muttered in her usual sarcastic manner. She couldn't hide the worry on her face.

Cyborg walked up to Robin and held his hand tight - almost crushing it. "Good luck, man."

"Uh, thanks," Robin muttered through gritted teeth, his face scrunched up in pain. "But, Cyborg, could you not crush my hand? I need it."

"Oops, sorry." Cyborg immediately let go of Robin's hand. He grinned while Robin nursed it. "Hope you make it back in one piece."

"But if you don't," grinned Beast Boy, "I'll become the new leader."

"Then we'd all be doomed," murmured Raven. Beast Boy, hearing this, frowned.

Robin chuckled and looked at them from left to right of a final time. "Well, I'll see you guys back at Titans Tower."

The Titans looked at Robin wordlessly. They were worried in case he didn't make it make. Then, with a wave and wishing their leader luck, Raven, Cyborg and Beast turned and headed for home.

Starfire, however, remained where she was. Her green eyes were fixed on Robin, full of fear for her friend, who she cared about deeply.

"Go home, Star."

"Robin, I am sorry. But I cannot let you do this alone. What if Slade kills you?"

"That's another reason why you can't come with me," replied Robin, his lips pursed. "If he does, he'll kill you too. I want you to be safe, Star. I don't want you to die. And I don't want you to see me die."

Starfire's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. She began to sob softly. Robin could see she was afraid for him. Somehow, it made him feel good, for it meant she cared about him, like he cared about her. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her sad green eyes, which were tearing up. "Don't worry, Star. I'll be fine."

Starfire looked at him wordlessly, her lips trembling, and pulled him into a hug. She wanted to give him one of her bone crushing hugs, so that he wouldn't leave her. But, so as not to hurt him before he even started to fight, Starfire just embraced him softly, sniffing. Robin could feel her shaking and returned the hug, gently rubbing her back.

After a long lasting hug, Robin pulled away and looked at the Tamaranean once more. "Go home, Star."

Starfire looked at her friend's fearless face, afraid she would never see it again. Then she pulled away, turned and walked away. But she stopped in her tracks and looked back when Robin had disappeared through the old warehouse door. She turned to face the building again. She wanted to join Robin and help him fight Slade. But respecting her friend's wish, Starfire decided to wait for when - and if - Robin came out.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, it was pitch black. Robin walked forward. The old building had no objects inside and had plenty of space. Perfect for running around while fighting.

As Robin continued to walk forward, he spotting the outline of a person standing in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, instantly knowing who it was and that he had been waiting for him.

The other person was looking at Robin and recognised him instantly. In a soft, but cold voice, he murmured, "Hello, Robin."

Robin frowned, baring his teeth, and drew out his sword. "Slade."

Slade chuckled softly. "So, Robin. It has come to this. The two of us meet again - but tonight, one shall die."

"That's right," Robin smirked, his grip on the sword's handle tightening. "And we know who that's gonna be. Don't we, Slade?"

Slade shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. You think you can kill me. While indeed, you were a worthy apprentice, I am the stronger of the two of us. I shall destroy you, then your friends, then all of Jump City."

At that moment, Robin suddenly jumped up high towards Slade, screaming, his sword raised above his head. Slade, having seen it coming, whipped out his staff and blocked the sword, as Robin brought it down, while landing on his feet in front of Slade.

As the staff blocked the sword, Slade suddenly kneed Robin in the stomach. Robin was knocked backwards and he crumbled to the floor on his hands and knees, the wind knocked out of him. Slade quickly walked over to Robin and whipped his staff around his forehead. Robin cried out in pain and was knocked off his hands and knees and lying on his back on the floor. A gash was on the right side of his forehead, blood leaking out.

Slade walked up to where Robin lay, looked down on his nemesis and raised his staff up above his head. "C'mon then, Robin! Fight!"

Slade brought the staff down quickly, but before it could hit Robin's face, it was blocked by the sword, which Robin had drawn out while lying on the floor. He forced the staff back, an angry expression on his face, and got to his feet. He walked towards Slade, making him walk backwards, then brought his sword back, pointing it at Slade's abdomen.

Before Robin could thrust his weapon into Slade's stomach, Slade whipped his staff around fast, making one of its ends hit Robin's face. Robin cried out as blood trickled out of his nose. Slade whipped his staff around again, and before Robin could block it with his sword, the weapon's end his left eye. Robin cried out and clutched his eye. Slade had given him a black eye, which was hidden behind his mask.

While Robin nursed his eye, Slade pointed his staff and thrust it into Robin's abdomen. The boy cried out and fell on his back onto the floor, dropping his sword.

Slade sneered behind his mask. He picked up Robin's sword and looked down on the boy. He bent down and pointed his sword at him. Robin saw what he was doing, but was in too much pain to do anything. He just lay there, gasping in pain, watching Slade in fear.

Slade pointed the sword down so the tip of it was touching a part of Robin's chest, which was one the left side of his heart. Slowly, Slade pushed the sword so that the blade cut through Robin's uniform, and then his flesh. Slade enjoyed hearing the cries of pain that came from the boy, as much as he enjoyed seeing the blood that leaked out of the hole he was making.

He then pulled the blade out of Robin's chest and stood up. Robin continued to lay where he was, feeling a lot of energy drained out of him. Blood leaked out of the hole Slade had made, staining his uniform. He gazed at the sword, his own red blood staining the glistening silver.

Slade continued to look down at his victim. "It's time to finish this." He raised the sword high above his head. "Farewell, Robin." He then quickly brought the sword down.

That was when Robin found new energy. He kicked out at Slade's left leg. Slade cried out and, dropping the sword and staff, bent down to clutch his leg. Robin grabbed his sword, stood up, raised it up quickly and brought it down. He missed his target, which was Slade's head, and the blade ripped along Slade's right side, ripping his clothing and making little holes in his side, causing blood to leak out.

Robin raised his sword to strike again, but Slade stood up, blood pouring down his right side. Before he could grab Robin, the boy turned to his left and ran. Slade ran after him and, despite the pain on his side and in his leg, managed to catch up with Robin and grab his cape.

Robin attempted to pull away, but to no avail. Since the material his cape was made of was so strong, it did not rip. So Robin could only pull away, while Slade held onto his cape and raised his staff again.

Before he could bring the staff down onto Robin's head, Robin pulled so hard that he managed to pull his cape out of Slade's grasp. Robin stumbled forward, crying out in surprise, and landing on his front and dropping his sword.

Robin raised his head and was about to get up, when he cried out as Slade jumped from where he was standing and landed, sitting down, onto the boy's back. Robin tried to stand up to get him off, but couldn't.

Slade looped his left arm around Robin's neck tight, cutting off his air supply. The masked menace grinned sinisterly, tightening his grip. He knew he had won. After all, he was fighting nothing more than a child, who was quickly dying in his grasp.

Struggling to turn his head, Robin looked towards where his sword lay on the floor. He reached out with right arm for it, but couldn't reach it. Feeling weaker by the second, as his air supply was running out, Robin stretched his whole body on the floor, so that now when he reached out, the sword's handle was touching his finger tips. He tried to pull it into his grasp, when Slade tightened his grip. Screaming, Robin used was little energy he had left to stretch his right arm further and managed to grab the handle. With the last of his energy, Robin quickly whipped the sword around and sliced off Slade's left lower arm, making it fall from his neck.

Slade screamed and stood up, watching in horror as blood pumped out of the hole at the end of his upper arm and onto Robin. Getting out of the way of the shower of blood, Robin quickly got to his feet, spun around to face his bleeding nemesis and, with an angry cry, thrust the sword into his stomach.

Slade's screaming stopped dead. He looked ahead, his eyes wide and blood leaking out off the hole Robin had made in his stomach. He was standing complete still. Robin, still holding onto the sword's handle, pulled the blade out, looking up at the evil man he had stabbed, knowing he had made him meet his end.

Slade continued to stand still for a few more seconds. Then, with his energy draining fast, he fell to his knees and then down onto his front, never to move another inch ever again. A puddle of blood formed around where he lay.

Robin looked down at his fallen enemy. He knew he would never commit another evil act ever again.

Robin had done it.

He had slayed Slade.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Starfire was waiting anxiously and worriedly. She had heard the shouts of fighting and clashing of weapons throughout the battle, but had no way of knowing what was going on. She hadn't dared open the door, and was too worried for Robin to be able to fly up and peer through the windows, which were high up. She had been very frightened.

And now that there was no more sounds of fighting, she was even more afraid. _The battle has probably concluded, _she thought worriedly. _One of them might have been killed._ Her eyes began to tear up. _What if it were...Robin?_

As she began to sob, she heard the door to the warehouse open. Nervously, she looked towards it - and gasped to see a blood-stained Robin standing there. He was a little surprised to see her still there. He walked towards her. "Star, I told you to go home. Why didn't you-"

He was cut off as Starfire ran towards him and hugged him tight, giving him almost worse breathing problems than Slade had. He didn't mind though. He hugged her and stroked her red hair as she cried into his chest. "Oh, Robin."

She eventually pulled away and looked at him, shocked by the blood all over his uniform. "Robin! You are unharmed? You are-?"

"I'm okay, Star," smiled Robin. "In fact, everyone's gonna be alright now."

Starfire looked at him, confused. Robin nodded his head. "That's right: Slade has been slayed."

* * *

Later that night, at Titans Tower, there was the sound of party poppers, and streamers flew into the air. The Titans cheered.

The lounge was filled with balloons, streamers and banners. Now that Jump City was safe from Slade, the Titans had decided to have a party to celebrate.

"Well done, man," Cyborg smiled at Robin. "We didn't think you could do it alone. But thanks to you, all of the city folk are safe."

"Thanks, Cyborg," Robin smiled back. He had now cleaned up the blood on him and changed into a spare uniform.

Beast Boy put a CD into a nearby CD player. "Alright now! Let's get this party started."

* * *

Soon, disco lights were flashing around the lounge and loud music was being played. The Titans were on their feet, dancing. All except Raven, who was sitting on the couch, her head buried in a book.

At first, Robin was dancing alone. But then, Starfire walked over to him and held him by his wrists. "Come, Robin. Let us dance together."

The two danced together, holding each other's hands. Then, Robin held Starfire by her waist, dipped her, then lifted her up off her feet, before placing onto the floor on her feet again. Starfire then dipped Robin, and when she lifted him off his feet, she flew into the air with him, taking him by surprise. However, he slipped out of her grasp and fell back towards the floor, crying out. But before he could hit the floor, Starfire managed to fly down and catch him. She placed him back onto his feet and they continued to dance together.

Beast Boy walked over the the couch and looked down at Raven. She failed to notice him as she continued to read her book.

"Don't suppose you wanna dance?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nope," replied Raven, without looking up at him.

Beast Boy frowned, turned and walked away. "You're a bore."

"A bore?" Raven looked up. "Alright then! Let's dance."

Beast Boy spun around to see Raven running towards him. She stopped in front of him, picked him up by his waist and threw in into the air. Beast Boy cried out, as he flew upwards and nearly hit the ceiling. He then started to fall quickly towards the floor. He saw Raven standing below him. He expected her to catch him, but she stepped out of the way, as Beast Boy crashed to the floor.

* * *

When all of the music on the CD had stopped playing, the disco lights were turned off and the normal lighting was back on. Cyborg led the Titans to a table at the back of the room, on which paper plates of cream cakes were placed.

"Aright, guys," announced Cyborg loudly. "It's time to give Robin his reward for saving the city from Slade. Beast Boy, would you do the honors?"

Beast Boy picked up on of the paper plates with a cream cake on. He held it out to Robin. "For your bravery, Robin, we present you this cream cake."

"Uh, thanks," Robin muttered in disappoint. He had hoped he would have had something better for defeating their enemy once and for all.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy drew the cake back and threw it into Robin's face. He and Cyborg shared a chuckle. Starfire looked on in shock. Raven's lips didn't even twitch.

Robin pulled the cake away from his face, which was covered in cream. He frowned fiercely at Beast Boy, then suddenly smirked, grabbed one of the cakes on the table and hurled it at Beast Boy, making it splatter in his face. Cyborg laughed, but was quickly cut off, as Robin hurled a cream cake at him as well.

While Cyborg attempted to throw a cake at Robin. Beast Boy picked up a cake and threw it towards Raven. But before it could hit her, the Half-Demon teleported away. The cake splattered onto the floor.

"Where's she go?" Beast Boy asked himself, his head darting from left to right.

Then suddenly, he felt a cake splatter on the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder, frowning, to see a snickering Raven. "Not a bore now, am I?"

"No. Just annoying."

"And that's something you _aren't_?" mused Raven.

While Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven continued to throw cakes at each other, Starfire turned away, a little confused at what her friends were doing. "I had thought it was wrong to play with food on Earth."

A flying cake suddenly splattered on the back of her head, in her red hair. Starfire grinned happily. "But it feels so glorious." And she quickly spun around to join in the food fight.

* * *

Much later, Robin was standing on the roof on Titans Tower. He had cleaned up and changed his uniform a second time, since he had been covered with cream from the food fight. He was looking out at Jump City, which stood in the the light of the bright full moon. It was now at peace, due to Robin's doing.

As he continued to look out at the city he had saved, the door behind him opened and Starfire walked out. She stood beside Robin and smiled at him. "Greetings, Robin."

"Hey, Star."

Starfire looked out at Jump City. "The city is now at peace." She looked back at Robin. "You are a hero."

"Thanks, Star."

Starfire looked out at the City again, enjoying having Robin beside her. "Robin...is this the end?"

Robin looked at her. "No, Star. We'll still have lots of crime to fight in the city."

"Oh. Well, you can stop it all, just as simple."

"I won't be able to do it without you guys," replied Robin. He smiled at Starfire. "Don't worry. We can all stop them. 'Cause we're the Teen Titans."

Starfire smiled, and then kissed Robin on his cheek, much to his surprise. Starfire giggled, then turned away and walked towards the door leading back inside the building. "Goodnight, Robin."

Robin rubbed his cheek where Starfire had kissed him and smiled. "G'night, Star." He heard the door open and close, then lowered his cheek and continued to look out at Jump City, which was now safe from one of it's deadliest invaders, who would never cause any more trouble for it.

It was all down to Robin, who felt like what he truly was: a hero.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed. :D I was gonna do this for two chapters instead of one, but since I couldn't think of enough for the party, I decided to put it as one.**

**Sorry if the fight between Robin and Slade wasn't that good. Fight scenes are not something I'm good at writing.**

**Cheerio. :)**


End file.
